Try your hand?
by T-Biggz
Summary: This will be be my newest and only story I will post on this sitefrom now on.  It is a sesier of story challenges due to my inabilty to write them myself.  Now who is up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that won't be posting anymore chapters for any of my current stories, due to my inability to stick to them because of the influx of new story ideas I come up with on a daily basis. So what I'm going to do is offer up the ones that is currently on my page up for adoption and do nothing else but post a new story challenge for every new "Chapter" of this new "Story". This way I can at least get all my ideas out and hopefully have them done by competent writers.

I will have a series of conditions dedicated to each story idea, and a set of conditions dedicated to all of them as a whole.

These conditions are as follows:

Each Author who chooses to take up a challenge must notify me via review of that specific chapter. That means if I post a story challenge on Ch. 2, you must review Ch. 2 for me to acknowledge it, and accurately address and concerns or questions you may have so there is no loss in translation.

I am a fan of long stories. If you've seen my favorites you would see that each ch, for each story, is long so that interest is kept in the audience. I am a man of content; I need length to keep me that in mind each chapter must be at the least 3,000 words long. That is your secondary goal regarding any of my challenges as far as I'm concerned.

If you choose to discontinue any of my challenges, you may offer to put them up for adoption, on the condition that you tell your audience where the idea came from and which chapter you found them in so that I may help those who may wish to do better.

I can admit that I'm not the best author on this site, since I've done so very little on it, but I am a devotee here and I am willing to corrupt others and spread THE CORRUPTION OF THIS PLACE TO THE FOUR CORNERS OF THE WORLD! And for that I'm going to need your help. If you are willing to spread my evil, have a look.


	2. NarutoxDMC 1

Okay my first challenge! Whooooohooooooo this is exciting! Let's start with something easy.

Naruto x Devil May Cry – I know kinda overdone but let's see if you can keep up.

Plot: At the age of 5, Naruto ran from a mob and ended up hiding in the basement of his parents old abandoned home. When he was going to leave, he drops below to the hidden sub-basement, where he finds-out that he is the byproduct of the unification of the 2 "Houses" of the Sparda family. There, he also finds out the truth of the Kyubi sealing and awakens his "Devil-Blood" becoming a "Son" of Sparda.

Limitations: Due to Naruto's Devil-blood being so diluted by the blood of humans throughout the years, he can't use Devil-Arms the same way Dante or Virgil could. Instead he needs to kill the Demons and like, Totosai from Inuyasha, have someone craft them into his new weapons that he MUST spend time training with to use them to their full potential. I do not want "Instant Awakening" in this story. All aspects must blend into the Naruto world. Also no demon from the Devil May Cry series may be used as his Devil-Arms. Not the Videogames, not the Anime or the comic series. All Demons must be ORIGINAL IDEAS! Or at least be ripped off subtly from another anime, I will not accept Demons from other videogames. Also due to Naruto's Devil-blood only he or other demons can use his Devil-Arms; no other humans can do so.

Allowed: You can introduce guns into the fic, but they must blend into the Naruto verse for me to accept them. No automatic rifles though that's too much. The only Devil-Arm from the series I will accept is the Sparda sword since it must be either a direct or indirect way of how Naruto "Awakens". Biju can be turned into Devil-Arms only if they aren't in a host at the time. Not every demon needs to be turned into a weapon; you can make them articles of clothing or accessories.

Likeability: I personally hate both Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi and the Third aren't really on my "Good Boy's" list either. If you make Sasuke good make Sakura evil or vice versa. Or, make them both good and Kakashi and the Third evil and vice versa. Pairing wise I prefer Naruhina or naruharem (w/Hinata).

If you have any questions or have need of any examples send me a PM. Reviews are for those who accept the challenge.

Peace!


	3. NarutoxVarious1

Okay another Challenge one that is slightly more difficult.

NarutoxVarious

Plot: Minato, Kushina, and Biwako are spirited away by Kami to be shown a version of their future that would have happened had "Madara" succeeded in abducting Naruto after he was born. While gone, Kami offer them the chance to raise the triplets that would have been born, had Madara not interfered, outside of his awareness. When the children are old enough, they are offered to be trained by one group of ancestors a piece to prepare them for the coming war.

Limitations: The whole concept of "3" in this fic, is to use three different time periods of supernatural ancestors that could train the children. The ancestors would be pulled from games and movies where the primary "Character" "Destroyed" their world, or time period, which is why they are allowed to come back at this time and redeem themselves. I intended to use Darksiders, God of War, and another series where the main character destroyed the world at the "Time". You can choose which series you want as long as it doesn't interact with either of the others at all time-wise. One set of ancestors can train only one descendant at all. Meaning Kratos will train either Naruto or his other siblings, not two or all of them. The weapons or powers that are taught must be adapted to the Naruto verse otherwise it becomes just like every other crossover without any originality. That is what fanfiction is about PEOPLE ORIGINALITY!

Allowed: Only the signature weapons of the ancestors are useable by the descendants. In other words if you want to make Naruto trained by the four Horsemen, he is only allowed to use the weapon war had in the beginning of the game not all the weapons he obtained throughout the game and the same goes for the other 3. Only Signature weapons are allowed per descendant. Aka: Strife's guns, War's Sword, Fury's whip and Death's Kamas. No other weapons from the games are allowed. Same goes for any of the other series you plan on using.

Kyubi's involvement is strictly up to you and what you want to do with him/her/it in your fic. Also which ancestor trains which descendant is strictly up to you.

Likability: Due to both Minato and Kushina being alive, there is no reason for a C.R.A./Harem in this story so I'd prefer if you kept the parings monogamous. I'd prefer Naru/Hina if you could keep it that way. Anything else involving his brother(s)/sister(s) is your choice.

If you have any questions or have need of any examples send me a PM. Reviews are for those who accept the challenge.

Peace!


	4. Hellboy

I have plenty of ideas and I will keep them coming.

NarutoxHellboy

Plot: When Naruto runs to the forest to get away from the hate of the village, he runs into descendants of his families close friends that help in restoring his bloodlines power into its former glory. So how much trouble can a demi-devil, kappa and half-elf get into when fully immersed in the historical treasure trove of their powers? Let's find out. Essentially Naruto is a descendant of the Elves from the second Hellboy movie. He is to be learning their ways and unlocking the bloodline of his clan to represent them more while at the same time training to be a ninja along with the descendants of Hellboy/Liz and Abe.

Limitation: Time frame can happen anywhere between before the beginning of the series (pre-academy) to the end of the second part of the chunin exams. Primarily skills must follow those of the elves with some converted magic if you wish but Naruto can only use Jutsu NOT MAGIC!

Allowed: Can include more to the crossover, but not stuff it with cross-overs. The level of other supernatural entities from the Hellboy-verse interacting with the Naruto-verse is strictly up to you, but as I said earlier Magic shouldn't be as strong as chakra by comparison. Likewise the level of interaction Kyubi has with Naruto as a whole is strictly up to you. Bloodlines are only either Elemental or Uzumaki based.

Likeability: Bashing is totally up to you as long as you leave Hinata, the Konohamru corps. And the Ichiriku family alone. Also what you do with them regarding the fic is also up to you.

NaruHinaxHarem if possible for parrings.

If you have any questions or have need of any examples send me a PM. Reviews are for those who accept the challenge.

Peace!


	5. One Piece

Next challenge is only for those who actually enjoy this series.

One Piece Devil Fruit, Skills, position, theme challenge.

Plot: None that I can think of. Just basically as the challenge states. It is a Devil Fruit, Fighting skills, Crew position and Theme challenge. What I mean is I want you to either replace Luffy's Devil fruit with another one, a different fighting style or weapon style to combine with his Haki skills. The same applies to every other member of the crew with the added stipulation of rearranging their "Roles" so to speak in the crew. For instance, Making Usopp the 1st mate but he has a Devil fruit OR, weapon style outside of guns. Such instances apply to every other crew member except Luffy who shall remain the Captain of the ship. For those who have paid attention, or those who haven't, each enemy the crew has fought had a "Theme" that reflected in their appearance and fighting styles; the Straw-Hats are no different. If you so wish you can change their "Carnival" theme to whatever one you wish to help you decision making regarding the crews new skills if you choose to change them. 

Limitations: Neither Luffy nor any other member of his crew when first introduced can use Haki as a set of their skills unless this crew member comes from Amazon Lily. Also Luffy can't have a Devil Fruit, Separate Fighting style and Haki as a whole set of skills. THOU SHALT NOT GOD MODE! THOU SHALT NOT GENDERBEND! THOU SHALT NOT POST CRACKNESS! THESE RULES APPLIES TO ALL MEMBERS OF THE CREW!

Allowed: Parings are allowed, but only ones that can be believed to be possible in the series. You can add more to the crew roster, but only those who would have joined had they wished too. Hilarity is welcomed but not so much that distracts us from the story. Time skip is necessary, and you can kill whoever you want as long as it's not members of the original crew, they must remain in the crew regardless of any other decisions.

Likeability: I don't really want to have a bashing sense in this idea except Garp because he's a douche or the marines' cause they suck. Otherwise leave the original crew members of the straw-hats alone and go nuts.

If you have any questions or have need of any examples send me a PM. Reviews are for those who accept the challenge.

Peace!


	6. Zanpakuto Challenge

Bleach Zanpakuto challenge

Plot:I think we all know where I'm going with this one. Ichigo must either A) Increase the capabilities he has with Zangetsu in both his Shikai and Bankai forms to the point he can truly fight on the same level as the other captains; or B) Have a completely different Zanpakuto since his initial sealing by Byakuya.

Limitation: 

If choice A:

New techniques must be based off the nature of Zangetsu as a sword in either form.

Ichigo must go through an attitude adjustment on some foundational level. I am sick of his scowling tuff guy attitude only to change to the hero-complex at the drop of a hat.

Ichigo can't go through his Hollowfication. This decision was based on the notion that if Ichigo was as strong as the other captains he would have no need for it.

If choice B:

I will accept crossovers to explain the power of Ichigo's new sword forms and powers. I will not however, accept blatantly ripping off a single popular sword. You must mix it up.

Replacing Zangetsu with a sword of the Gotei 13 is not allowed. I don't care if they're a captain or otherwise, past or present switching Zanpakuto is not allowed. Neither is switching Zanpakuto with arrancar. [Note: filler arc characters are the only exception to this stipulation.]

Either or:

This must be a harem or mini harem story featuring Rukia and Orihime. This isn't up for debate. There is too much IchiRuki and not enough IchiHime stories on this site for my taste. So to not start a war, just go with it.

If Ichigo does develop an inner Hollow (provided you went with choice B.) you can include Arrancar to his harem.

Other girls from the series are acceptable, just no gender-bending.

Allowed: Timeframe for this story must be either during or after Rukia's abduction. Filler arcs are tolerable during the story, if you include them during intervals between the cannon storyline that are believable like the Bount and any other you wish to add.

Likeability:I personally don't have a preference for bashing since this series has issues in that area that I just won't go into. Just make sure that if you do it it is a reason we can all agree too.

If you have any questions or have need of any examples send me a PM. Reviews are for those who accept the challenge.

Peace!


	7. Young Justice Challenge

Superboy's awakening challenge.

Plot:This story came to me while reading a chapter of "Conner's Gals" by Auumaan who is also the creator of "Ben's Girls", Shout out to him by the way!

Basally, when "The Team" found Conner, he either exhibited a power that isn't necessarily part of his Kryptonian DNA, or there was someone else in the room with him in a separate pod.

Limitation:You can choose to

Give Superboy a whole other power (or set of skills) that can either compliment his other powers or mind.

Put someone else in the chamber with him that you feel should be part of "The Team".

Allowed: 

Powers can come from anywhere Anime/Manga, Cartoons, Movies, Plays, T.V. Shows or Games. Just not other Comic series or characters from the DC Universe.

The other person in the chamber can be an OC or character from the DC Universe who has (or had) superpowers.

You can choose to do one or the other not combine the two.

Crossovers are allowed but as I said as either Conner's powers, OC's or additional situations that you wish to put "The Team" through, but no blatant ripping off another author or series. No GODMODE WITH SUPERBOY! The strongest he should be until he gets older is physically (or otherwise noted) as strong as the constructs of Green Lantern. He can't take on Darkseid, Doomsday, or Superman until late into the story.

NO YAOI PARRINGS! FANGIRLS THIS MEANS YOU! If you choose to make some sort of parings make us believe it.

Likeability:I've got no preference with this one because no one besides Superman has pissed me off so far. You do what you feel is necessary.

If you have any questions or have need of any examples send me a PM. Reviews are for those who accept the challenge.

Peace!


	8. Pokemon Challenge

Pokemon Colosseum Challenge

Following after Wes and Iris journey to capture and tame all the shadow Pokemon possessed by the Team Rocket faction in the Orre Region, Wes hands over the 'Snag Machine' to the Pokemon League so they could find someone to continue to fight the heartless members of all the rogue Pokemon thief's around the world and free the "Shadow Pokemon" from their grasp and their own inner Darkness.(Subject to change based on the Author.)

Plot:

"Ash receives the 'Snag Machine' and a Pokemon (and or traveling companion) that can detect the darkness in the hearts of Pokemon and is tasked with saving them while balancing his dream of being a Pokemon Master."

Stipulations:

If Ash gains a Pokemon that can detect the "Shadow Pokemon" - Pikachu can't be his main Pokemon. He can be secondary if you wish for him to be part f the main story and Ash's first choice as a tag-team partner for his main Pokemon; it can't be a Legendary. This kind of makes the whole story a little easier to write but not leave much room for failure for Ash and no real challenge for him in the story therefore leaves much of the realism of challenge out the window. Also no starter can be a member of the "Starter Pokemon" lineup from any region, you must use your imagination.

If Ash gains a traveling companion that can detect the "Shadow Pokemon" - it can't any of the companions he's had already in the series (Members that didn't last a full season in the series are however acceptable).

None of the "Shadow Pokemon" that Ash catches can be a Pokemon that he has already caught in the series. (We all want his list of "Caught Pokemon" to be larger than it is.)

Possibilities:

Ash going through at least one region before the beginning of this story is not necessary but advisable.

If Ash gains a traveling companion that can detect the "Shadow Pokemon" and you choose to have him receive this mission at the beginning of his journey he may start out with a Legendary but not any members of any "Legendary three" from any region. In my opinion that's god modding and we're trying to avoid that.

The parings can be anyway you want them, just no "Pokegirls", Yaoi/Yuri or HumanxPokemon of any sort.

To those who wish to try this out good luck to you just give credit where credit is due.

Please Review if you intend to take it up and send me any questions you may have in a PM.

Cya!


End file.
